Martian Manhunter/Main
Physical Appearance Martian Manhunter often takes a form that resembles a tall, muscular humanoid with green skin and blood red eyes. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned with heavy brows and thick lips. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. Personality Martian Manhunter is a serious and level headed man who maintains a calm and cool exterior. He can be expressed as the voice of reason for the Justice League. He always speaks with politeness to his associates both young and old and doesn't show any signs of anger, although he can be stern at times. Super Powers and Abilities Great Physical Conditioning: As a Martian, J'onn is naturally very physically powerful. His strength, speed and stamina are supperior to humans. *'Enhanced Stamina': As a Martian, J'onn does not require to sleep or eat, he also lives much longer then the average human as well. *'Enhanced Durability': Martians are highly susceptible to heat as there weakness, but Martian Manhunter possess a higher tolerance for this then most Martians. He can stay conscious and even ignore the pain enough to move while surrounded by fire. Genius Intellect: Having lived several years on both Mars and Earth, Martian Manhunter boasts a lot of knowledge of this history of both planets. He is very wise and knowledgeable when it comes to subjects such as geography, biology and anatomy. *'Master Tactician': Martian Manhunter is a very famous figure and has a large effect of leadership on many he encounters. He is able to effectively use his knowledge and leadership skills to lay out strategic plans that normally succeed. Expert Combatant: While rather choosing to use his intellectual prowess and mental abilities backed by his hate for conflict Martian Manhunter is still a capable fighter. He has very high strength that allows him to overpower his opponents and crushingly defeat them. As a Martian, Martian Manhunter possess a number of inhuman super powers. *'Shape Shifting': Martian Manhunter is able to transform his body into other living beings and objects and in some cases, mimic their abilities. He is also able to grow new limbs such as arms in legs in positions where they were originally not placed. His shape shifting also allows him to transform the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost invisible, though not completely. **'Density Shifting': Martian Manhunter possess the advanced martian ability to change the density of his body in to phase through solid matter. *'Super Strength': While not on a kyrptonians level, Martian Manhunter posses strength above most humans. He is effectively able to lift things over five times his size and stop moving objects with his bare hands. *'Telepathy': Martian Manhunter is able to read minds, mentally communicate with others and project the his thoughts into others. *'Telekinesis': Martian Manhunter is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. **'Flight': Martian Manhunter can mimic the ability of flight by telekinetically levitating himself in the air.